73317
by fauxdrey
Summary: A las 12:17 h del mediodía, justo cuando el segundero del reloj de LSU Memorial Tower desfila entre los números dos y tres de la esfera, los aparatos electrónicos de la ciudad se paran.  Drabble escrito por petición de darksyx / Beta: Jycel .


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fringe, X-Files y los derechos de ambas series son propiedad de FOX.

* * *

><p><em><strong>22 <strong>__**de **__**diciembre **__**de **__**2012**__**. **__**Baton **__**Rouge**__**, **__**Luisiana**_

A las doce y diecisiete minutos del mediodía, justo cuando el segundero del reloj de LSU Memorial Tower desfila entre los números dos y tres de la esfera, los aparatos electrónicos de la ciudad se paran. Y todos los habitantes de Baton Rouge son testigos de un acontecimiento extraordinario e irrepetible.

En el cielo pueden divisarse tres sombras, similares al humo, que fluctúan hasta converger en una sola mancha y oscurece hasta el más ínfimo rincón de la ciudad.

Todos los niños cesan de sus actividades cotidianas, alzan el brazo y señalan al cielo, delatores, pronunciando al unísono una frase que hiela la sangre de cualquier infortunado que la escuche: _"__ya __están __aquí__"__._

_**24 **__**de **__**diciembre. **__**Fringe **__**Division. **__**Boston. **__**Massachusetts**_

Olivia Dunham mira su reloj de pulsera por tercera vez en menos de un minuto. Se levanta de su mesa y camina hacia la sala de interrogatorios número cuatro. Entre sus brazos, abraza una carpeta de fibra marrón que la ha acompañado durante los dos últimos días. En ésta reza una pegatina desgastada con un número impreso: el 73317.

Está nerviosa y cansada, pero nadie excepto ella misma sabría reconocer su verdadero estado. Se mantiene seria y, mentalmente, repasa los datos de la persona con la que se reunirá en aquella sala, una y otra vez, bajo la estricta supervisión de Peter, Walter y Broyles a través del espejo unidireccional.

"_Fecha __de __nacimiento: __23 __de __febrero __de __1964_. _Número __de __agente: __JTT0331613. __Placa: __2317-616__"__._ Y, mientras más veces repite aquellas cifras en su cabeza, más se siente como el primer día en que su padre la llevó a la escuela, aún siendo una niña. Aterrada y fascinada al mismo tiempo.

La puerta se abre y deja paso a un agente uniformado que acompaña a una mujer de semblante formal y cabello de color parecido al vino de Burdeos que tanto le gusta a Olivia; perfectamente peinado, aunque algo revuelto en las puntas. Los labios de la agente Dunham se entreabren. Se levanta y ofrece su mano como saludo. Inquieta.

— Agente Dunham. — se presenta. — Un placer reunirme con usted.

— El placer es mío.

Ambas manos se estrechan. Y Olivia siente un cortocircuito que le recorre todo el brazo, desde la muñeca hasta la axila. No puede creer estar frente a la agente Dana Scully. Y si no tuviera que salvaguardar su compostura y profesionalidad, alabaría su brillante trayectoria, caso a caso, declarándose abiertamente una de sus mayores admiradoras.

— Siéntese, por favor. — Señala su silla. — Imagino, agente Scully, que estará informada sobre lo ocurrido en Baton Rouge, motivo por el que la hemos convocado.

— Puede llamarme Dana. Hace mucho que perdí el título de agente.

Scully asiente muy despacio y esboza media sonrisa al clavar los ojos en la carpeta que Olivia aún sujeta. Ésta la mira fijamente, no puede evitar sentirse hipnotizada por la elegancia de sus facciones, tan perfiladas. Por sus cejas, afinadamente dibujadas sobre el intenso y cautivador azul de sus ojos. Por su nariz, algo imperfecta pero preciosa en conjunto con la línea que dibujan sus encarnados labios. Por el frunce que esboza cada una de sus mejillas al sonreír, colapsando con las pequeñas arrugas que le han regalado la edad y la experiencia.

— ¿Es ese mi expediente?

— Así es. — responde Olivia, tragando saliva.

— Qué tiempos aquellos. ¿Puedo?

Dana vuelve a sonreír, arrugando los labios. Y Olivia los mira con una clara pero disimula fascinación por besarlos.

— Por supuesto. — carraspea.

La agente Dunham empuja la carpeta, deslizándola sobre el frio metal de la mesa. Y en el punto en que los finos dedos de Scully la frenan, la piel de ambas manos se rozan y Olivia siente que sus pulmones están a punto de explotar. El pulso se le acelera. Y así se mantiene durante el resto del tiempo que dura aquella entrevista. Sabe que debería permanecer enfocada en lo sucedido en Baton Rouge, pero no puede más que tratar de adivinar lo que sentirían sus dedos al recorrer la piel de aquella mujer a la que tanto admira.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

- El evento al que se hace referencia al principio del drabble sería la llegada de los colonizadores extraterrestres. Anunciada en los últimos capítulo de X-Files _(9x19 __y __9x20). _ La fecha es fiel. El lugar (Baton Rouge) ha sido escogido porque es donde (se supone) nació "_El Fumado_r". Y lo que hacen los niños está inspirado en la maravillosa temporada de Torchwood: "Children of the earth" (que no tiene nada que ver, no, pero quería decirlo xD)

- Perdón si alguien está out of character. Escribir esto ha sido una locura total, producto de una petición en el drabbleton de mi livejournal [governmentalist].

¡Gracias & enhorabuena por llegar hasta el final!


End file.
